Mothers Love
by HuntressSoul
Summary: What if Lily Potter was never Lily Potter? What if Lily died but never died? The love and devotion of a mother is infinite, the strongest magic there is and ever will be.
1. Chapter 1

**I was not going to post this, but I thought to hell with it and let's see what's comes from this. Pretty sure this may be a drabble series.**

 **Chapter one**

" _Not Harry! Not Harry!"_

It's all I could remember, those anguished words playing over and over as I lay motionless drifting in this endless abyss.

 _Where was I? Who am I? Harry? Who is Harry?_

 _Son._

Joy filled giggles and brilliant green eyes. My eyes, my son.

 _My baby._

Unconditional love, unwavering devotion filled my being as I remembered tiny hands grasping my fingers.

 _Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry!_

An indescribable pain ripped through my chest as I cried out in anguish for my baby. He was calling out to me I could feel it at the very centre of my being.

My eyes snapped open. My soul awakened from its slumber. Where ever I was my consciousness was not appreciated. Unknown forces slammed into from every angle imaginable, pushing, pulling, I was drowning. I was dead, the dead could not return to the living world once they crossed over. How could have I left my son when he needed me?

I could not escape from this place, my defeat was inevitable and yet I kept fighting, I know I am fighting a losing a battle but still I fought. Pushing back against the forces holding me I had all but given up when I finally felt myself break the surface of where ever I was.

In that instant I came face to face with my crying baby, his small face scrunched up in agony as he fought of a nightmare. Reaching out to comfort horror over came me as my hand phased through him. I was dead. I was a ghost.

How could I as a ghost raise my child?

"No…" I whispered as my already broken heart shattered.

 **Please leave a review. I'd appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I could only watch as my baby cried.

 _Why was it so dark in here? Was no one going to check up on my baby?_

Feeling my frustration grow. I allowed a low growl to pass from my lips and miraculously my little Harry fell quiet for just a second before the whimpers started again.

 _He can hear me?_

I felt like slapping myself, I should have known being dead did not hinder intelligence, I did go to Hogwarts, he could hear me and see me, possibly 'feel' me but he could not touch me. This was no consolation for me but maybe my voice would be enough for him.

I sang as softly as I could, my voice seemed to be enough and soon my baby was cooing softly in his sleep. With a nod to myself I made my way out of my baby's room, to once again feel terror consume me. He was in a cupboard under the stairs! Where the hell did my Harry end up? I was a ghost which meant I could be seen if I wanted or not and right now, I did not wish to be seen.

Sweeping through the house I felt my shattered heart pierce my soul. The plain coloured wallpaper was covered in pictures, and I recognized the woman in each of them. My sister, Petunia Evans or as I had learnt through my mother, Petunia Dursley. I had never thought I could hate my sister, but I felt it. I could not believe she would do that to my son, her nephew. A baby! For Merlin's sake he was a baby!

Harry could not stay here. My sister could not raise him. I didn't trust anyone to raise him, I didn't even trust myself, but I was here. Harry needed a stable home, he deserved at least one loving parent and I knew that even if I didn't trust myself to raise my son, I would love him. If I pulled of this crazy idea of mine Harry would grow up happy.

I soon found myself outside a department store. I knew ghost could possess things and I hoped that I could pull this off. There were still many people milling about despite the setting sun. With a habitual deep breath, I floated through the department store looking for a female mannequin in a slightly less crowded area.

I finally found one at very back of the store. It was an outdated model that I was positive would not be missed. Closing my eyes, I phased into the mannequin. It was a strange thing to feel, I felt as my soul began compacting as tiny strings seemed to spread though the mannequin, I could feel all the changes taking place, how my feet lengthened, my ears change shape, facial features restructured, my fingers shorten, my breast largen, my tummy expand. I could even feel the hair growing out the back of my head. It was undoubtedly the strangest thing I had ever felt.

My moral compass was going crazy. I was going to steal clothes. This was not me, but I had no choice. I would have to get undies too, this new body of mine reacted in the same way my dead one did. It did not like going commando, not that I was comfortable with the idea of having no undies on either. Grabbing a set from the rack I locked myself in the stall and turned to appraise my new self. A surprised gasp escaped my lips as I caught sight of the reflection looking back at me.

It was me, the emerald eyes, fiery hair, pale skin, small body, not so flat tummy, the stretch marks from my pregnancy with Harry where even present. Placing my hand over my heart I felt a lump form in my throat. No heartbeat. I should have expected that, I did die. I could not miraculously regain my life. Pinching my skin, I felt a choked sob spill from my lips, I could feel my flesh, there was no sensation, I did not feel the pain, but I did feel the contact of skin to skin. I hoped this would be enough for Harry. He only had me now.

Thanking my lucky stars for whatever deity that was looking out for me. I tried apparition, only to fall flat on my plump bottom.

"Owie." I whispered involuntarily. _Well that can work to my advantage, I suppose._ My human responses were unconscious in this body as much as it was in my original, I could be human even though I was not. I didn't know what I was now, but I knew all I wanted to be was Harry's mummy.

So, I had no magic, it was all me. I would have to make do, and I would. I was a bloody Gryffindor, I could not allow my fear of an uncertain future to cower me.

I had a son to love and nothing and no one would stop me from being the mother my baby needed.

 **This story will be updated on the weekends along with my other story, it's going to be a drabble series that is hopefully good.**

 **Wishing you well.**

 **HS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It took me far longer than I expected to get back to Surrey, I eventually did, and I found myself on the doorstep of my dear older sister. I could feel the anger turning within me, emotions seemed harder to handle in this new body of mine.

Shaking my head hoping it would expel some of the anger I felt. I knocked on the door.

"Just a minute. Go-" the overly sweet greeting that I knew was waiting on Petunia's lips fell away when her eyes met mine. I couldn't contain the vicious smile that broke across my face at Petunia's gaping mouth.

"Good afternoon, Tuney." I greeted as I let myself in to her house taking advantage of my sister's stupor.

"Where is Harry?" I asked.

"He's still sleeping. I though you were-" Petunia began.

"Dead." I cut in letting my fury slip through as I hissed the word. "I am dead, but my son brought me back, Petunia. I could hear him crying for me. Tell me why is he sleeping in a cupboard? How could you! Forget for a moment that he is my child, he is a baby! If our positions had been reversed, I would have treated your son as my own!"

"I never wanted him! Mummy and daddy are gone, you were gone. I wanted nothing that reminded me of any of you and then that stupid Dumbledore threatened the safety of MY family if I didn't take in your brat." Petunia screamed at me.

I couldn't believe her. She never- oh merlin.

"You wish to cut ties with me?" I whispered.

"Yes! Being dead seems to have worked out for me, you finally get it. I want nothing to do with you." Petunia told me venomously.

I would never let her know how much those words hurt me.

"That's fine. I'm sure Dumbledore has given you a monthly stipend for Harry, as you are no longer my sister you have no right to the money entitled to my son. If you even think about trying to swindle us I will not hesitate to use magic on you and your family." I told her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Life was hard for us, the first years with Harry were terribly hard. I couldn't hold a steady job long enough and Harry's stipend only got us so far. I was dead and yet all this stress had me tired. I worried my un-beating heart out for Harry.

He was all that was left of me and my love. He was not a spoiled child, not because I didn't spoil him but because I couldn't. We made it through though because we had what we needed:

 ** _LOVE._**

"Mummy?"

"Yes, my love." I answered him with a smile as he brought me out of my musings.

"What was daddy like?" he asked those luminescent eyes he we shared, peering up at me with innocence.

"I told you Harry-"

"-when you're older, I turned 8 yesterday mum! I'm older now."

"Harry James, what did I tell you about cutting people off?" I chided with a frown.

"Sorry mum."

"It's alright, now let's see your father, he was brave…" I began getting lost in times long past as I told my son about his father.

My long narration had seemed to put my son to sleep. With a breathy laugh I placed him in my arms and carried him to bed. It wouldn't be long now, Harry would get his Hogwarts letter and I would have to let him go.

I was dreading that day and yet I couldn't help the excitement that bubbled within me. I had managed to raise my son in a loving environment and now his next journey would start. I'd be with him for as long as he needed me.

I was dead I couldn't remain among the living forever, it saddened me, but I knew Harry would not need me past his maturity and I had already escaped death once.

Shaking my head out of these terrible thoughts. I placed a kiss on my most precious treasure's forehead.

"Mummy loves you Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Harry James Evans! You better not be playing with your potions ingredients!" I found myself yelling when I walked through the front door to the smell of something foul.

"Hiya mum, how was work?" I could hear the grin in his voice as he sped around the corner, his raven hair mussed and some suspicious looking blue goo trailing down his chin.

Frowning and tutting at his lack of care for his person, I cleaned of his face.

"Mum!" he whined.

"Don't you mum me, you need to take more care, potions are dangerous Harry."

"I know that, but they're the only thing I can do, that doesn't require magic-magic."

"Magic-magic?" I asked curiously.

"Spells mum! This is the only magic we can do together!"

"And yet you're busy with one on your own." I pointed out dryly.

Blushing bright red, the young boy mumbled into his sleeve. "it made pretty colours…"

Shaking my head, I guided my son into the kitchen to see the mess he created. Sighing, I looked pointedly at my son.

Raising up his hands he surrendered. "I know mum, clean up after myself."

Ruffling his hair, I watched as he grumbled bustling about the kitchen cleaning up his mess. Catching little phrases of being sore and tired I smirked.

 _Let's see what that smart mouth says to this._

"If you're too tired, it's best we cancel the trip to Diagon Ally tomorrow."

"Yea- what!"

Glancing at my son through the corner of my eye, I saw his gaping mouth.

"You sure you're a Gryffindor?" Harry asked sceptically.

Snorting I answered. "Harry, if you believe that was being Slytherin, I will be happy to correct you, it was not, it was a parent thing, and I am most certainly a lion."

"Sure mum."

Huffing at my son's indulgent tone I left him to his own devices.

Tomorrow, Harry and I finished up his Hogwarts shopping and in less than a month my treasure would be heading off to Hogwarts.

It was a place I could not follow him, and it made me smile, I had giving my baby the best I could with what I had. He turned out alright. He was loved and he loved in return. He was a special child even without the damn prophecy, but then again, I was biased toward my son.

He would find what every child found at Hogwarts the wonders of magic and even though I did not have my magic anymore, it was our world and finally my son could be apart of the magical world that brought me and his father together.


End file.
